Take Me All The Way
by its only me.again
Summary: Computer sux so a friends helpn sorry if slow. Kanda/Allen! Title should say some things...unless ur thinkn in a gutter..like me..then it says ALL. Review and i review back it fair oki?
1. On My Own

A/N: chapters based off songs by Three Days Grace, Skillet and maybe more Not a song fic!!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Story title: Take Me All The Way

Chapter title: On My Own

* * *

t t t **t** t t t

Allen was walking down the hall from Komui's office to the cafeteria. What Komui had said was still in his mind. He had reached over 100 sync rate with his innocence and was a general now. He had about an hour to eat, pack his stuff, and get his new general's coat before he had to leave..

t t t **t** t t t

Lavi's Room:

Somehow Lavi had gotten Kanda to tell him his secret but Lavi already knew cuz he can be creepy smart sometimes. "So Yuu-chan likes Moyashi-chan huh?"

"Fine, I like him but if you tell anyone I'll skin you alive!"

"Don't worry not a soul will hear that from me."

"I have trouble believing that, but do you think he might like me?"

"Hmmm, do I think that Allen likes you, Kanda yeah I think he might."

t t t **t** t t t

Hallway near Lavi's room:

Lenalee was walking around trying to find Kanda (like always). When she turned a corner and heard: "Allen likes you, Kanda yeah I think he might". Thinking the you, Kanda was Yuu Kanda she got angry. 'How dare he, he knows I love him. He promised he would help me get together with Kanda. That…that..bastard. How could he lie to me?!' She thought as she suddenly turned and walked to where she knew she would find Allen any day.

t t t **t** t t t

Cafeteria:

"Allen, Al- oh there you are I was looking for you!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Lenalee. Why where you looking for me? Does Komui want to speak to me again?"

"Yep, so come on." Lenalee said, leading a wondering Allen to his doom.

A little later Allen asked, "This isn't the normal way to Komui's office. In fact, I think were heading away from it. Did you get confused Lenalee? Lenalee?"

"Allen, how could you? You know I love him. Why do you love him too?"

"What are you talking about Lenalee?" Allen asked slightly confused.

"Kanda, that's what I'm talking about. How could you? I thought we were friends."

"We are friends. Who told you something like that?" fear creeping into his mind 'How did she find out?'

"Your lying I can see it on your face you bastard! What else have you lied about? Huh?"

A slap echoed through the hall. A small red print started to show on his left cheek but it didn't look like a handprint.

Allen was at a loss for words so he tilted his head down and started to walk away.

"You better leave because I've had enough of you. If it weren't for the fact that we're going on a mission today I'd never want to see your face again you liar! I hope you die!"

t t t **t** t t t

At the docks:

"What happened to you? Ya' got yourself hurt already?" Lavi asked noticing the bruise that covered Allen's cheek. "I fell on my way here." Was his quick reply.

t t t **t** t t t

In a town somewhere fighting some lvl. 2 akuma:

Lavi and Lenalee where wiped out and though Allen seemed like he could go on a little long he was just as tired. It didn't help that two Noah had shown up and were currently trying to kill them.

"Stupid exorcists you'll never win," Rhoad said landing a swift kick that sent Allen flying only to be stopped by a tree. "Who should die first? Any takers … no?"

"Don't kill them, please. I'll do anything."

"Oh Allen. Silly, silly Allen. I'll make you deal exorcist general: your life for theirs, or we could kill all three of you. How's that sound? Either way you'll die. Which is it?"

"Let them go, I'll follow you." Allen said even though it kind of hurt to talk.

"Ok, but only because you asked nicely." Rhoad said. A snap of her fingers and Allen was captured by an akuma as one of Rhoad's doors appeared. They left and the akuma retreated leaving an unconscious Lavi and Lenalee behind.

t t t **t** t t t

Rhoad's dream world:

"It's okay Allen you can break then we'll kill." Rhoad said.

"Allow me Rhoad. You've been playing with him all day."

"Ok Tyki."

Allen screamed as he felt Tyki's hand faze through his forehead. The pain was unbearable.

"What in the world!"

"What is it Tyki?"

"He's … He's a-"

t t t **t** t t t

* * *

Ok that was chapter one On My Own

I do not hate any characters I just needed a better reason for Allen to leave willingly.

And I'm working on the next chapter now so if I get two reviews (flames or praise a review is a review) I will post thanks. Bye.

- it's only me. again


	2. Scared

4 reviews

4 reviews! ALREADY?? I don't deserve such kindness! I thought it would take a couple of weeks. So I didn't write the chapter yet. Now I guess I have to. Hey I need help on a person to pair with Lavi I'm thinking Tyki (Lucky) or maybe a one sided Lavi x Lenalee? Parts of songs will be used!

Thanks to Three Days Grace song: Scared

Disclaimer: if I owned DGM then why am I writing this when it would be a yaoi manga and anime if only I could this is what I dream about at night that and yullen

Title: Take Me All The Way

Chapter2: Scared

x x x X x x x

"He's…He's a- this can't happen. There's innocence. I don't understand. How could this be?" Tyki rattled off like a mad-man. He couldn't believe that this boy, an exorcist, was a noah. In his surprise he had taken his hand out of Allen's head silencing the screams and causing him to slip into unconsciousness.

"What? What is he Tyki?" Rhoad's voice asked curiously. Wondering what could cause the older man to be so shocked.

"A noah, Rhoad. How could he be a noah?" Tyki replied baffled by his statement.

"Hahahahahahahah! Good one Tyki you got me!" Rhoad squeezed out between fits of laughter. "You really had me believing that Allen was a noah. Of all the absurd things that I've heard that would be one of the best! I mean an exorcist that's a noah? Seriously."

"Rhoad this is no joke. He is a noah but he's in a deep sleep." Tyki told her no trace of it even being a slight joke.

x x x X x x x

"Should...tell...noah?"

Voices there were people talking around him he could hear them but when he tried to open his eyes they felt like lead. So he just tried to focus on the people around him talking. Trying to remember what happened to him last that would have left him with this killer migraine.

"Maybe…don't know…take it… when…wakes…"

'That voice sounded familiar who are these voices?' he thought then it all clicked into place in his head. 'WAIT! I remember now…I let them take me instead of them killing Lavi and Lenalee. So this must be Tyki and Rhoad. What are they talking about?'

A swift slap to the face and his eyes flew open pain covering his cheek again as he remembered why he had left so easily.

"He's awake now Tyki. Let's tell him now." Rhoad's voice drifted to his ear making his head hurt worse if that was even possible.

"Okay boy, Allen listen to me you're a noah." Tyki said in a very convincing voice, "and thanks to us you will be waking up soon. Enjoy because it's a pain in the ass."

x x x X x x x

"Oh wha' happen'd?" Lenalee said waking up holding her head as if that would make it hurt less.

"We passed out. I woke up a couple hours ago and brought you back to the hotel. Are you okay do you need anything?" Lavi asked concerned and hoping he could distract her from having to tell her what happened to Allen. It didn't work because a while later she asked and he knew he wouldn't be able to distract her any more.

"He-he's gone Lenalee the noah took him." This would hurt.

"What? Why?" She almost yelled.

"They were going to kill us all but Allen made a deal with them. I'm sorry Lenalee."

x x x X x x x

"What!! That can't be you-you're lying. I'm an exorcist for God's sakes." Allen yelled though it hurt.

"Trust me boy, _I _wish I was lying but it looks like-"

"Welcome to the family Allen you're my new brother!" Rhoad practically screamed into his ear.

"I guess we're trying to say have you ever felt that there was something inside of you something powerful that you've wanted to give into but haven't?" Tyki asked lifting a single eyebrow.

"Yeah, sometimes." Allen said hesitantly.

"Next time give into it you'll probably like what happens."

x x x X x x x One Week Later x x x X x x x

News had hit hard on the order that the noah had take Allen captive. But no search parties were sent out because of the surplus of exorcist since the new year it was like some of the generals coughmainly Crosscough were doing there job on over time.

When Kanda heard of this he asked (demanded) to go look for him. When Komui asked why he received a death glare with the explanation 'He's too dumb to get himself out of trouble.' Komui wasn't allowed to send him to search because akuma activity was increasing and all newbie's had to have a higher level exorcist with them.

But as soon as a mission came around that had a noah sighting Kanda was the first to be sent along with two newbie's.

x x x X x x x Somewhere x x x X x x x

Akuma, everywhere they looked they saw akuma. Most of the city's population had to have been akuma. Luckily or unluckily they found the noah pretty fast and to Kanda's luck it was Rhoad.

"Where's Allen?" Kanda demanded.

"Look, an exorcist! And he's looking for Al-chan!" Rhoad giggled.

"I'll ask again. Where is the damned Moyashi?" Kanda barked.

"Moyashi? I think I like that nickname better!

"Where is he damn it?!"

"Don't worry he's right here." And with a snap of her fingers a startled and very scared Allen was brought out held captive by an akuma.

"K-Kanda help…me I-…it hurts so much." A few tears escaped his eyes as he said this.

Activating his innocence Kanda lunged forward slicing one of the akuma's arms off releasing Allen.

"That won't do, now." Rhoad said with a slight frown. A couple of akuma turned to attack, so Kanda told the two other exorcist to take Allen and run he would hold off the akuma.

x x x X x x x

The fight tired Kanda out greatly. He didn't know how much longer he would have lasted if it weren't for Rhoad calling the attack off saying that she was bored. When he got back to the hotel that they were staying at he when strait to Allen asking if he was ok.

"I'm fine now, thanks for your concern Kanda that's very rare for you." Allen said giving a very cute smile that caused Kanda to blush slightly. And caused the girl exorcist to give a little squeal and blush furiously.

"Che. Why would I be concerned for an annoying Bean-sprout like you?" Kanda replied quickly while turning away. 'He's too cute for his own damn good. I swear.'

Since they where only sent there to evaluate the situation and report back they decided to leave that afternoon.

x x x X x x x

It had been only a couple days since Allen was back at the order so far Lenalee had apologized and everyone had told him 'welcome home, Allen'. Every time they said it he never felt like he was home, but he always smiled and thanked them. And every so often he got these head-splitting headaches that made him retire to his room and usually keep him there till morning. Then when the headaches were at there worst he started hearing voices from memories that belonged to someone else. The voices in his head sounded so real he could have sworn the people were talking next to his. That's when he felt it, something inside of him he could hear it creeping, feel it moving inside of him. It scared him so much he would wake up screaming. At night, that's when the voices came that was when the shadow would move around him.

x x x X x x x

One night when he was lying awake in bed he had a visitor. None other than Rhoad.

"How's it treating you Allen turning into a noah?"

"It hurts. And there is a shadow that at night I'll hear it creeping. And then I'll hear it move. I can't sleep here any more. I wish you never told me that I never. I wake up screaming. S-so real…these voices in my head. Make them stop please Rhoad make them stop."

"I can help a little but you'll have to come with me now. Will you, Allen?"

"I-i…"

x x x X x x x

There you go chapter 2 enjoy it took forever to write this I swear. Find out Allen's answer next chapter it might not be what you're expecting!

1 review is all I'm asking for now please?

-It's only me. again


	3. Pain

Thanks for the reviews pplz. They help a lot, trust me.

I have to say that the yullen is so light you barely notice it (it's just yullen moments!). I will try harder in the future but not this story. And there will be no Lavi paring ok?

Title: Take Me All The Way

Chapter: Pain

u u u U u u u

Something was wrong, they could feel it. A strange feeling in the bottom of their stomachs, like when they were around an akuma. But there was no way an akuma could get into the castle they knew that. Still something didn't seem right when they woke up that night.

u u u U u u u

"I-I'd like to leave now, please." Allen asked.

"Ok, because who in the world would want to be around filthy exorcist is beyond me." Road finished before she led Allen through her door.

"Thanks, Road."

u u u U u u u

At Breakfast:

"Hey guys have you seen Allen?"

"No Lenalee. Why?" Lavi asked a piece of toast hung from his mouth, before falling to the plate.

"Ew, Lavi! Chew _and _swallow before you talk." Lenalee scolded with a look of disgust.

"Sorry," he said taking another bite of toast.

"Maybe he's in his room? Because I know he's not on a mission and he isn't anywhere else I've looked." she said, "After you finish lets go check."

"Sure."

u u u U u u u

There was a knock on the door of a now empty room.

"Allen? Allen? Are you in there?" Lenalee asked.

No answer.

"We're coming in if you don't answer." Lavi said, "I'm opening the door now."

With that said the Lavi knocked on the door again but this time the door swung open. The room was empty.

"Do you see anything Lavi, because I don't see Allen?"

"No…is that blood?" Lavi pointed to the pillow which was indeed covered with blood along with bits of the sheets.

____________________________________________________________

A/N: sorry that it took so long my computer doesn't let me update my chapters on my own and the friend I had uploading them for me couldn't do it ether. So I finally remembered to get someone else to do it….shortness is due to the fact that I've forgotten what I had planned.

ps: if anyone can tell me how to load stories on here that are original please tell me.

-it's only


End file.
